


StarDust

by Saekomokanakagima



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Stardust
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saekomokanakagima/pseuds/Saekomokanakagima
Summary: Hermione lives in a simple town, doing simple things. But she is far from simple. When a secret from her fathers past rocks her world she sets off on a journey to meet her biological mother. Along the way she meets a Star, and soon enough the wish to see her mother changes. But sometimes no matter what you wish things just don't go right. With evil wizard chasing them, pirates catching them, and princess looking for them Hermione and the star Fluer have one long journey ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder if when you make a wish on a star does the star make a wish back? Do stars hear our wishes or are they just giant balls of gas? All wonderful questions but completely impossible to answer. See you can’t physically get near a star, and making a wish is just that. But do the stars make wishes? Now there’s a question, still can’t be answered, but there’s a question. 

Stars are one of the world’s greatest mysteries, so far away and yet they give off such a bright light we can see them. They hold our imaginations and often times our dreams, but who holds them? Another excellent question with no real answer. No matter, this isn’t a story about whether stars grant wishes but more about if stars have wishes. So sit back, relax, and listen as we learn about a young girl named Hermione.

The story your about to hear could be complete fiction, or perhaps it’s grounded in truth. Honestly that’s up to you the reader to decide, I believe in this story. I believe in it like I believe in justice for those who have been wronged. Or in dreams coming true, a nice strong belief. No matter, once the tail is done you can decide for yourself what to believe. 

 

Hermione Granger was your average girl, she lived an average life, and had an average family…sort of. Hermione was in fact none of those things. She was the smartest girl in the village, at least when it came to books. Her family was fairly well off, though her mother had no hopes of marrying her off. And her life was far from average. Old rumors still circulated about Hermione’s ‘appearance’ one cold winter night. 

Hermione’s father was known to have a wandering eye, and during the week of the festival about 18 years ago something happened. Hermione’s family lived in a village called Wall, named after the long, tall wall that ran alongside the village. The wall stretched endlessly far out into the world, no one had ever found the end or the beginning. There was but one section torn open as far as anyone knew. 

A hole big enough to drive a cart and horse through lay right at the boundaries of where the village sat. How it got there, and who did the deed no one knows. All anyone can seem to answer is that twice a year people come through the wall from the other side. They set up camp, a festival grounds as it were, on one side and trade with Wall on the other. On the day of the Spring Equinox and the Summer Solstices the village of Wall becomes a hot pot of veritable goods and foods. 

It was during such a gathering that Hermione’s father, one Dunstan Granger met a beautiful young slave girl.

The people from behind the wall were a strange lot. Wearing colors brighter than the sun, and fabrics so soft they felt like clouds. They had tattoos upon their faces, some had horns or feathers. Of course the people of the village all thought it quite a theatrical put on, little did they know that this was merely how the people looked. They were friendly  
and very happy to trade with the villagers, but they asked for such odd prices. 

Some of course took gold or silver, other asked for locks of hair, or memories from childhood. One man even asked for bags of sheep’s wool and the blood of lambs. They were a very odd lot to be sure, but they brought such magical trinkets. Bells that tinkled so softly they sounded like a harp. Flowers of glass so perfectly detailed it was like they had been grown. And clothing so well made it would never need mending. All this and more was sold at the Festival of Wall. 

Hermione’s father was a prominent member of the village back then, a young man and standing and wealth. He was already promised to Maryellen the ministers daughter. It was during the festival of Wall on the Summer solstices his life would change. Dunstan was looking for a present for his sweet Maryellen. He wasn’t sure what to get her, perhaps a little crystal dog, or chimes for their future house. Eventually he settled on getting her a bouget of beautiful glass flowers. 

That was where he met her, she claimed to be a princess trapped in a witch’s spell. A thin silver chain tied her to the caravan, her dainty ankle looking strong enough to break it. Dustan sat and spoke to her, falling deeply under the beauty that was every word she spoke. Her name was Rowena, Princess to the lands they were now in. She had hair that was as dark as midnight skies, and as wild and untamed as a horse’s mane. Her eyes were a warm brown that gave off comfort and a sense of peace. 

Dunstan returned home the next morning with an un usually happy expression. He went directly to Maryellen and in a few weeks they were wed. Things might have been alright if a tiny bundle hadn’t appeared one night in the snow, addressed to one Dunstan Granger. Maryellen was distraught but quickly recovered, never once blaming the poor innocent child her bastard of a husband had sired. They raised Hermione to be independent and strong, knowing that no one in the village would ever except her as a wife. After all she came from the other side of the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Hermione stretched lazily as the sun began to rise, spreading warmth across her quilted bed spread. She sighed as she threw the blanket off, feet touching a cold wooden floor gingerly. She yawned as she got up and started dressing for work. She worked as a shopgirl at Mr. and Mrs. Potters local market. She quickly dressed before heading down and finding her mother stirring a steaming pot on the stove. 

“Good morning Hermione.” Her mother said smiling over her shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” Maryellen asked as she scoop a large bowl of porridge from the pot and set it before Hermione on the table. 

Hermione smiled as she reached over for the milk and sugar. “I slept wonderfully, had an odd dream about a sack of potatoes flying about my head though.” She said before taking a bite of her breakfast. “There was also a book screaming at me, that big volume of edible plants grandmother gave you.” She said once she was finished chewing. “It kept screaming about Marigold salads.” Hermione finished thoughtfully. 

Maryellen laughed softly as she sat across from her daughter and prepared her own bowl or porridge. “You do have an exceptional imagination darling. Why ever would that old dusty book scream at you? You’re the only one in the house who’s ever read the blasted thing.” Maryellen said and both mother and daughter laughed heartily. 

“What a welcome sound to come home to. Sorry I’m late dear, the sheep were most insistent that I let them straggle this morning.” Dunstan said as he entered the kitchen and laid a quick kiss to Maryellen’s cheek. “But I do like coming in to the sound of a laughing house.” He said with a bright smile.   
Maryellen had long ago forgiven Dunstan for his in-discretions, especially when she realized that Dunstan had no memory of the act at all. In fact it was as though he believed with his entire being that Hermione was bore by her. Maryellen had tried many times to talk with him about the woman, but the only thing he had ever been able to tell her was one word ‘Una’ and that had meant nothing. 

“Hermione was just telling me about her least night time adventure. The book of edible plants was screaming at her.” Maryellen said teasingly, Hermione harrumphing slightly. Dunstan laughed deeply as he scooped up a bowl and sat down. 

“Was it screaming about how she ate this lotus berries as a baby. Or about the time she thought she could grow taller if she planted herself in the cabbage patch?” Dunstan teased, Hermione quickly stuffing her mouth before standing. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy these morning out burst but I have to get to work. I’ll see you tonight. Goodbye mother, goodbye father.” She said kissing both on the cheek in turn before dashing out of the house. Dunstan and Maryellen laughed as they watched their daughter. A soft wailing hit Maryellen’s ears and she got up with a sigh. 

“Tristan’s up.” She said going to get their infant son. 

 

Hermione walked through the little village completely engrossed in the newest novel she had picked up from a passing trader. She had already read it twice, and each time it got better. She narrowly avoided obstacles in the road, not even acknowledging when someone greeted her. She arrived at the Potters shop just as they were about to open up for the day. 

“Well good morning Miss Granger, ready to open shop?” Asked young Harry Potter as he got the door for her. Hermione looked up and nodded with a smile. Harry was one of her closest friends, and one of the only people that really spoke with her. 

“Is it just you and I today Mr. Potter?” She asked as she tuck her book into the bag and her bag into the back room. 

“Yes ma’am today it’s just you and me here on the front lines. Mother and father went to the next town for the next few days to collect some special ordered items.” Harry said with a smile as he unlocked the door and started sweeping the front porch. Hermione slipped on an apron before walking out to help him. 

“Well then by all means Harry if your family isn’t around and there are no customers call me Hermione. As you did when we were children.” She said snippily as she swept, smacking the bristles against Harry’s new shoes. 

“Come on Hermione don’t be like that now, you know I always start out with the Miss bit. Better a rumor start with that. After all my courting of Ginerva Weasly isn’t well known yet, And I would hate for Miss Ginny’s temper to be directed at you.” Harry teased as they cleaned. 

Hermione laughed, within an hour they had dusted and swept every corner. Only one customer had come in so far, which meant it was going to be a slow day. Hermione was about to start an inventory list when a new guest came in. Hermione looked up and froze, Victor Krum was peering around as he looked over a list. 

Harry was over the corner talking to his best friend Ronald, more than likely about how to woo Ronald’s sister Ginny. Victor Krum was the perfect young man. He worked hard, was thoughtful, and he had a good plot of land and a decent inheritance. Every young woman in the village wanted to be courted by one Victor Krum.   
Victor looked up and smiled as he walked over to Hermione. 

“Miss Herminnie.” He said in a heavy accent from somewhere far from Wall. “I am looking to fill this order but I don’t see the lantern oil. Perhaps you could direct me in the right direction?” He asked and Hermione’s heart swooned. 

“Of course just over here. Is there anything else?” She asked with a deep blush. 

“Yes would you meet me tonight out on the far hill for a picnic? No harm to your reputation. I will ask Mr. Potter and Miss Weasly to join us as well.” He said looking at 

Hermione so intently. She nodded and blushed more. Victor beamed and nodded before walking over to the boys.   
The rest of the day was a blur. Hermione barely felt the time going by, all she could think about was her meeting later that night. AS the sun began to set she walked to the hill with Ginny, giggling as they spotted the boys. They laughed and talked the night away, as the moon rose they laid back and watched the stars; Hermione’s hand tightly clasped in Victors. 

“Look at that!! A shooting star!” Ginny squealed in delight sitting upright and watching it fall. Hermione smiled and watched it as well. “Harry I want a star!” Ginny said playfully, but Harry looked at her seriously. 

“If I get you that Star will you marry me?” He asked and all of them were still. Ginny smiled and nodded slowly. 

“Harry don’t be ridiculous you can’t go after that Star! You don’t know anything about the other side of the wall, which is where it went.” Hermione said with a light laugh as he walked her home. Victor and Ginny had been dropped off first so now Harry was walking Hermione on his way home. 

“Hermione I have to!! You’ll help won’t you? After all you know everything there is for us to know about that place! You’ve read every book. Please Hermione come and help me find the star!” Harry said almost begging her. Hermione couldn’t say no to him, he was like her brother. 

“Fine let’s go tomorrow.” She said as she came to her front door. “But you owe me big time Harry Potter!” She said with a smile. 

“I’ll buy you three new books, your choice!” He said hugging her and running off into the night.   
Hermione watched him go laughing slightly before heading up to bed. That night she dreamed of an odd world with horned people, and a beautiful woman who was hurt. The next morning Hermione went downstairs and told her family and was surprised when they freaked out. 

“Hermione you can’t go there. You must never enter the world beyond the wall!” Maryellen exclaimed looking angry. Hermione was taken back but calmly listened. 

“Harry’s asked me to go and I’m going. But why exactly is it that I can’t go there? Why am I never aloud to go to the festival. And why is it we are the only family that doesn’t help guard the wall?” Hermione asked, voicing all her questions at once.   
Maryellen looked at her husband who sighed with defeat. 

“Hermione listen, before you were born…I had an indiscretion with a woman on the other side of the wall. Maryellen isn’t your birth mother…” He said finally and Hermione felt like a puzzle piece had fallen into place. 

She had always felt different from the others around her, like she was from somewhere else. Now she knew why that was, because she was from somewhere else. Her life was a lie, and yet she wasn’t upset about it. She calmly stood, nodding. 

“Alright, was there anything with me when I came here to tell me who this woman was. I won’t say mother because you are my mother, but perhaps a clue about who she was.” She said simply as her parents stood surprised. Maryellen quickly handed her a note, a black candle, and a glass white dew drop. 

Hermione packed a small bag, kissed both her parents and went on her way. Once she was away from the house the tears fell, they had lied to her this entire time. She had of course kept inside in front of them, she loved Maryellen and had no intentions of hurting her; but she was heartbroken. 

The evening was settling in as Hermione made her way through town. She had worked at the shop with Harry earlier that morning so the letter had stayed tucked in her pocket. AS she walked to meet Harry she pulled the letter out once more.

By the time she arrived at Harry’s she was more in control. She found Harry, and to her surprise Ron, waiting for her on steps of his house. Hermione barely gave them a second glance before calling them to get a move. 

As they walked to the Wall Hermione pulled open the letter, tucking the candle into her dress pocket, the dew drop was pinned in her hair. 

 

Sweet Hermione,   
There are no words to express my sorrow at having to give you up, but the witch that owns me forced my hand. If your reading this, then your father has finally told you where you came from. Don’t be too harsh with him love, I might have placed a small fairy spell on him. It’s not my fault though, back then your father was a very striking young man. Just so you know here in the land beyond the Wall things are different.   
From what your father said in your world people take a very long time to fall in love. Something about growing it over time and wooing, I don’t fully understand to be honest. Here where we’re from, and yes my darling you are from this world, that isn’t how it happens. You meet the person you are meant to be with, and it’s like all the colors in the world become visible.   
Your father brought an apple over with him he said it was a normal red, but until I met him I had never seen such a color. I may never meet you my daughter, perhaps your father never gives you this letter. But if he does I want to impart two things.   
1\. This candle is magical, think of me as you light it and to me you will come. 

2\. Never settle for a dull colored world, your father is happy in it but you my child were born for more. 

With every ounce of love, I have,   
Your Mother

 

Hermione must have read the letter three times before they arrived at the gap in the wall. And each reading made her feel closer to…to her mother. The boys were talking with the guard, who was yelling that they weren’t allowed to come through. Hermione watched for a moment longer before taking both boys by the arm and leading them away. 

“Gentlemen I warned you this might be a problem, luckily enough I have a solution. However if we use my solution there is a price. I just found out that Maryellen isn’t my mother, my mother is on the other side of the wall. If I take you to your star I want to go see my mother.” Hermione said looking stern. 

Harry nodded his head in excitement, completely missing the part where Hermione’s life was ruined. “Anything Hermione, get me to that star and I’ll do whatever you want!” Harry said giving her a hug. Hermione nodded and pulled the candle from her pocket. 

“What’s a bloody candle supposed to do Hermione?” Ron asked looking at her like she had grown two heads. Hermione rolled her eyes as she lit a match. 

“Take a shoulder gentlemen we’re about to go on a trip.” She said hoping this worked. She figured that if thinking of her mom took her to that woman then perhaps thinking of the Star would work the same way. Once they had the piece of rock they would use the candle to see her mom and then go back home, after all candle’s burned for a long time. 

Lucky for Hermione she wasn't right. 

The boys linked their arms with her just as the wick caught. Suddenly they were all whisking away through the air, towards some unknown destination. Hermione thought the trip would never end. She was caught in a turbulence of wind, gale forces so strong she thought her eyelids would be blown off. But as quickly as the wick lit the flame fluttered out and they were falling through open air into a large newly made clearing…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fluer sat on the smooth earth from her landing. She wasn’t sure what had just happened. One moment she had been watching the King of Stormhold die and the next she was falling from the heavens. And after a ridiculously long fall she landed here, in Wall. Of all the places to land it was both the best, and the worst. If she had landed anywhere but wall she would be a piece of pitted rock. But landing in Wall she was human, sort of. She felt and breathed and…she was very hungry, but her enemies here in this world were far greater. 

Wall was not a friend to stars. Any Star that had ever fallen in Wall had never been heard from again. At least not after their hearts we brutally ripped from their chest by the Witch King and his sisters. 

Fluer slowly stood and looked around, finding a small silver locket with a gleaming blue jewel set in the center. She knew without a doubt that this was what had knocked her from the heavens. This small necklace may very well have just cost her, her life. She clasped the necklace about her neck and was about to move on when suddenly she was flat on her back, a sharp pain in her leg; and a bushy haired girl sprawled across her. 

It is here that our tale seems to get a little peculiar reader. Fate has a twisted sense of humor, if it has any at all. For right when we think that everything we know is true, it throws a curve ball. Several things should be noted at this time though, 

One: Stars, the things we wish on in our world, have a physical presence in this one. And a heart that seems to have great value.

Two: Rowena wrote that love was not at all the same in this world as it was in Hermione’s. And Hermione had never felt love in that world either. 

And three: Sometimes fate throws a curve ball and others…well he drops a cute little brunette from the sky. 

 

Hermione opened her eyes only to find she was looking into the astonishingly beautiful face of the most elegant creature she had ever seen. Long white blonde hair like the tail of a comet, and eye’s so blue it was like looking into a clear summer sky and getting lost. Hermione couldn’t look away, that and she was laying across her. 

Hermione moved to get up. “I’m so sorry! Oh gosh I fell right on you are you okay?” Hermione asked all at once moving to the side and offering a hand. The girl raised a hand, Hermione suddenly wondering if her skin was soft. But she swatted Hermione’s hand away. 

“I ave no need for your elp. I am sure you ave elped more zan enough.” The girl said trying to stand and falling back into Hermione. They both tumbled back to the ground, Hermione almost choking on the other girl’s hair. She smelled like something out of this world. She smelled like the dew that falls before dawn, while the moon still shines bright. Or like the still air on a clear night. 

“Fuck pourquoi dans l'enfer ai-je eu à tomber dans ce monde horrible Dieu.” The girl exclaimed clutching her leg as tears sprang to her eyes. Hermione reached over and looked at her leg, it was certainly broken. Hermione quickly looked around, this was her fault so she needed to fix it. In the blink of an eye she had everything for a makeshift split ready. 

“I am so incredibly sorry. I can’t believe this happened, but I can help you I swear!” Hermione said reaching over to touch the other girl. “My name is Hermione Granger. I swear I’ll help you please.” The blonde girl looked at her for a second, her eyes stuck on the spot where Hermione was touching her arm. 

The silence grew longer as the mysterious girl continued to stare. Finally she looked up at Hermione, her eyes seeming to look straight through the other girl without issue. There was a long stare off before the girl nodded and stretched herself out for Hermione to help her. 

“I am Fluer Ermione, just Fluer” She said with very little interest. Hermione nodded as she looked the leg over, nervously biting her lip. 

“It will hurt as I set the leg. I would say it’s nice to meet you but under these circumstances I guess I haven’t made the best first impression. We’ll set you right as rain, then we’ll get you home; and then we’ll get back to our mission.” Hermione said setting to work. 

Hermione was surprised when Fluer didn’t let out a single cry as she set the leg. As she set the leg Hermione ordered the boys into the nearby woods to find a suitable crutch, noting Ron drooling as Harry dragged him away. Fluer didn’t say a word, which made Hermione nervous; so as she worked she went into detail about everything she was doing and where she learned it. 

Fluer watched her the entire time, never once saying a word. Once the splint was done she flashed a rare smile. Her teeth shining like the twinkling stars above. Stars? Hermione still needed to find the star. They were standing in a pit obviously made by a meteor hitting the earth. 

“Oh! Fluer not to be rude but have you seen a star? You know a very odd looking….” Hermione trailed off as Fluer laughed, her face becoming a mild sneer. 

“You r most amuzing Ermione. Seeking ze star and you land just on er.” She said no longer looking amused at all. It took Hermione a moment before figuring out what Fluer meant. 

“You’re the star? What? You are the star? Like fell from the sky star?” She asked incredulous. Fluer looked at her, her face softening some. 

“You are from ze ozer side of ze wall aren’t you?” Fluer said her eyes lightening with understanding. “Ere in zis world stars are not rocks, zey are people. Special people but people. I am ze star.” She finished with a smile. Hermione just couldn’t believe it!

The star that Harry was going to bring Ginny was a girl, a beautiful girl. She was a living breathing creature, not a rock at all. This would certainly make things more complicated for Harry; after all Hermione could bet Ginny would not want an injured girl as an engagement gift. 

“How did you fall? Why are you human? This can’t be possible, there is no way you’re the star…” Hermione trailed off, already beginning to except a thing she couldn’t prove. Fluer smiled indulgently, her thin perfect fingers pointing into the sky above.

“I ave sat for a thousand years watching ze world you live in. I ave seen the rise of man on your side of wall, and ze stagnate life of zis side. For longer zan you or your fazer or ez fazer I ave watched. Ze heavens tell ze story of ze world, if you but look close enough.” Fluer said giving Hermione a real smile. The boys reappeared with a make shift crutch. Ron walked up with the goofiest smile, handing Fluer the crutch. 

Hermione didn’t say a word; she was still trying to figure out what was going on. Could this woman be pranking her? Hermione shook her head; this would be a ridiculous prank to play. Hermione stood and offered a hand once more to Fluer, this time Fluer took it. With the leg set and the crutch able to support her Fluer seemed a little happier. 

“Alright Hermione what now?” Harry asked double checking the packs. “I don’t see the star anywhere around here.” He said walking around and checking for a rock that didn’t exist. Fluer chuckled and Hermione smiled nervously. 

“Come to find out star’s aren’t quiet the same in this world. Harry, Ron, meet Fluer the star we were looking for.” Hermione said pointing to the other girl. Both boys looked stricken, before Harry sighed in defeat. 

“I don’t think Ginny will want a ring set with a girl in it. We sure there isn’t even a tiny chip of star around?” Harry said half serious, Ron said nothing he was too busy staring.

Fluer rolled her eyes and took a tentative step forward, stumbling a little; luckily Hermione was at her side in a second. Slowly they climbed out of the crater and made their way up to the edged of the trees, a large forest stretching miles in every direction. 

“Alright Hermione you wanted to meet your mother soooooooo let’s whip out that candle and get it done. I want to go home, and..Fluer was it? I’m sure mum would be happy to have you. Especially since Harry needs you to help propose to my sister.” Ron said in his normal thick way. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes as Fluer glared daggers. 

“I vill be elping no one. You are very delusional if you zink I vould elp you.” Fluer said angrily glaring at the red headed boy. Hermione tuned out as Ron’s temper flared, she needed to focus on finding the candle. She peered into her bag and gasped in shock, the candle was almost gone. Fluer seemed to be the only one that heard Hermione make the sound. 

“Ermione?” She asked coming over and spotting the candle. She gasped. “A Babylon candle? Where in ze world did you come by such a trinket?” Fluer asked peering over Hermione’s shoulder, much to close for the shorter girl’s pleasure. 

“My mother left it with me as a baby. I guess once we reach her with it we’ll have to get you another one. I imagen you would like to go back to the heavens.” Hermione said lighting a match. Fluer swatted the match away, Hermione gasping in shock. “Excuse you what…” She trailed off as Fluer apologized. 

“ Sorry zere are only so many of zose candles left. Zey are not common place zings. To waist one on traveling land vhen we can walk in a vaste. Please I vill go viz you if you vill promise ze last of zat candle to me.” Fluer said looking longingly at the candle. Hermione thought it over.  
She wasn’t exactly in a hurry, sure Harry was impatient to get back to Ginny but it was over for him now, in fact… 

“Harry, Ron why don’t you go home? After all Harry you can’t exactly give Ginny a girl, here it’s a bit of stone I used to cut the fastenings for the splint with. I found in the crater, not exactly a star stone, but Ginny will love it none the less I promise.” Hermione said handing Harry a sharp thick piece of stone. 

The boys looked at one another and then at Hermione. They had gone on many adverntures together. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been the villages naughty little ones. If one found a mud puddle the other two jumped in. If one ate a worm the other two ae three, they were gross children too. 

“Hermione we can’t just leave you here alone, I mean you have to come home with us. I know you want to meet this woman, your mom, but come on Hermione this place is not for us. Come back to Maryellen and Dunstan, plus there’s Victor waiting as well. Hermione just give Fluer the candle and let’s go home.” Harry said sounding very much like the leader of the group he typically was. 

Fluer snorted. “Zat tiny stub of a candle vill barely get me above ze clouds. I must make my way to ze tallest point to get ome from ere.” Fluer said looking rather upset. Hermione nodded her head. 

“That’s settled then I’m going to see her home, after all it’s my fault her leg is broken. As for the rest of it Harry your right.” Hermione paused and looked around. Things in this world were different but Hermione felt right at home. The stars were brighter, the colors richer, the air sweeter. She felt at home here in this strange new world. 

“The village of Wall will always be where I’m from, but a part of me belongs to this world. I have never fit in back home, and Victor will never be allowed to marry me; even should I wish it. I like Victor very much, but I like my time to be my own. Come or go it is your choice, but I will be going to see my mother, this world, and Fluer back to the heavens.” Hermione said with a curt nod of her head. 

Harry looked at Ron before tightening the straps on his bag and tucking the stone into his pocket. “Well Mione we’ve always gone on adventures together, this one’s no different. Let’s get moving!” 

Hermione smiled looking at Fluer who was looking at her oddly, Hermione wasn’t certain but she almost felt like Fluer was grateful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They moved slowly through the forest, often having to pause and let Fluer rest. By the time midday approached Fluer was looking exhausted. Hermione called for them to stop, Fluer shouldn’t be using the leg like this anyway. 

“Listen we can’t keeo going like this, her leg is broken and she needs to rest it. See if you boys can go ahead and find someone with a cart or something we can trade or borrow for a bit. We’ll wait here a bit.” Hermione said helping Fluer to sit. Fluer shut her eyes and was instantly asleep. Harry and Ron nodded and then disappeared deeper into the woods. 

Hermione sat next to Fluer, throwing a blanket over the other girl. She intended to sit and watch the world, but she soon found her eyelids were quiet heavy; after all this had been a very exciting morning. Slowly sleep took her and she drifted into dreams of a world of colors and new creatures. 

 

Readers some people will tell you that a story about a star that fell from the sky and was a woman is impossible. Some will tell you that there is no way that falling in love changes colors. But I would like to ask those people, can you prove that there aren’t gods? Or that mankind is not alone? No? I thought not. But here reader we have a twist in our stories road. 

Often times in a story our protagonist makes choices that either help or hinder them. But sometimes choices were long since made for our heroes. Some so far in advance that even our hero has no choice but to follow the path fate lays before them. 

 

An old run down castle stood on the crest of a large hill. The windows stained dark with years of caked on dust. The large oak doors looked unmovable, and also seemed to been barred for many years. Inside on a bed of many blankets lay three creatures, that at one point must have been human. A bell sounded somewhere deep within the castle and one of the bodies sat up quickly. 

A bright balding head, with black and slitted eyes. The man, for that seemed be the gender, had no nose, it looked as though his nose had sunk into his head. He stood slowly looking around. 

“Wake up! The bell has sounded, another has fallen! Narcissa, Bellatrix get up you lazy hags!” He growled in a low whisper as the other two bodies began moving. At his words the others shot out of the bed and started looking for something. 

“I have it! Now who will use it?” Narcissa said holding a box with three different colored ribbons wrapped around it. 

“I will of course be using it. After all I heard the bell sound.” Said the man. The two woman nodded setting the box down. 

“Of course Tom, here take the last of the last Star. This way the star doesn’t see you coming.” Said Bellatrix undoing her ribbon. Slowly the box opened and a glowing morsel sat inside. There wasn’t much in there, but it would have to do. Tom reached in and scooped the bouncing nibblet and popped it into his mouth. A bright light and then slowly Tom became young. Dark thick chesnut hair, cool intelligent gray eyes. 

Tom looked at himself in the mirror smiling and flexing. “Perfect. Now make ready the castle sisters. When I return with the heart we shall all be young again, make this place fit for the rulers we are.” Tom said changing and heading, blowing the doors wide with a devious smile. 

Wake up! Called a voice in Hermione’s dream. Please you must get up! Fluer is in grave danger! A scene played before Hermione’s eyes, one narrated by a sweet melodic far off voice. Many years ago another star fell. They were captured by the same family that now hunts Fluer. They took her in, clothed her, fed her, and once she was brimming with happiness they cut her still beating heart from her chest. Now please get up, the Unicorn comes to aid you but you must arise! 

Hermione woke with a start; it had been a weird dream. She looked around and saw that the sun had long since set and darkness had settled heavily all around them. The world was still, far more still than any night she had ever been in before. It was like everything was waiting for something to happen. Hermione stood and stretched, the guys should have been here by now. She was just waking Fluer when something rustled in the bushes next to them. Fluer clutched at Hermione as she woke, but she soon let go as a beautiful white horse walked in. 

Bright white fur with a white mane and tail, hairs of gold glinting in the soft moonlight. A silver horn gleamed from the center of its forehead. It nickered softly before bending down in front of the girls. 

Hurry get moving! 

Hermione wasted no time in helping Fluer onto the Unicorn, then hopped on behind her. She wasn’t sure how to get the unicorn going but it stood and took off without prompting. He kept a steady pace as the night wore on. Fluer leaned back against Hermione and slept a bit more before waking up with a smile. 

“Would you like to explain why we ar riding a Unicorn?” She yawned out peering at Hermione over her shoulder. Hermione shrugged, she didn’t really have the words to explain it, but Fluer’s look was a demanding one. 

“It was a dream. Someone in my dream said the Unicorn was coming to help us because someone was coming to hurt you. So here we are, on the back of a Unicorn, taking us only god knows where.” Hermione said with a shrug. Fluer looked into the sky, a far off smile gracing her face. 

“et ez my sisters looking out for me. Ze are always trying to make sure I am safe.” She said softly. “Zere ez and evil ere zat spreads shrough ze darkness like a plague.” Fluer said with a shiver. Hermione tightened her hold on the other girl and gave her a smile. 

“Hey we will get you home! All we have to do is get to the highest point. Which should be straight ahead, a great many leagues away but straight ahead.” Hermione was confused, she knew where the highest point was but why. “Also my village is even further past that point…” She stopped she didn’t understand how she knew this, but whatever helped her get where she needed to be. 

The girls talked as they rode, talked about anything they thought interesting. Fluer had a lot to say about things, a lot of it stuff Hermione had never really thought to much about. They talked about whether or not eating meat was bad, or whether owning horses was slavery; a very odd topic to be honest. But it made the ride go by quickly, and it made Hermione like having a girl around. 

The Unicorn passed through the trees and the girls found themselves being carried down a long dirt road. As his hooves touched the path rained poured from the heavens, drenching the odd ragtag group. After a few seconds Hermione gave up trying to cover herself from the down pour. Fluer tilted her head to the sky and closed her eyes, smiling as the water hit her face.

“Zes ez amazing! Ze water feels like moon beams on my skin.” She said laughing a little. Hermione couldn’t help but smile as well, it was kind of cute how simple things were in for Fluer. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone say rain felt like moon beams. If there was one thing you could do before you go back what would it be?” Hermione asked, flipping hair from her eyes. 

Fluer looked thoughtful for a second, she gazed into the heavens one more. It was as though she was looking for something, what it was Hermione had no idea. She also didn’t think she could find it in the sky. But she waited patiently for Fluers response. 

“I would want to fall in love. Zair ez no such zing as love in the heavens. I would like to know what et ez to love someone. I zink I understand but et ez ard to know.” Fluer said looking rather sad. Hermione smiled and gave Fluer a slight hug, trying to console her. Fluer excepted it leaning back into the warmth of the body behind her. 

The moment lasted longer than Hermione thought it would, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It felt nice having a warm body pressed against hers, feeling another heart beating in time with her own. Fluer was soft. Much softer than her father of Harry had ever been. Her body was slender and fit against Hermione’s like it was made to be there. 

Fluer sat forward and sighed wistfully as she pushed her hair away from her face, the rain had made a complete mess. The moon shone off her hair, making Hermione’s heart fluttered suddenly. What was going on? Was she developing a heart arrhythmia? There was no time for that, she needed to get Fluer home and meet her mother. 

“Ermione what ez it you would want most in ze world? Ef you could ave anyzing what would it be?” Fluer asked looking at Hermione with eyes so blue they made everything else lose color. Hermione thoughtfully looked ahead as the rain washed her curly frizzy hair into her face. 

“I believe I would want to be able to live comfortably, without having to change who I am.” She said finally feeling rather self-conscious. “That’s all I’ve ever really wanted, to just be free. Can’t do that back home. Girls are supposed to meet a boy with a good fortune marry them and have children. I have never wanted that; I have always dreamed of having a little cottage with lots of books. Maybe run a school house and teach the children. But that can never happen.” Hermione said defeated. 

Fluer was silent for a long while before turning to look at Hermione. 

“Explain to me why et ez you cannot be a teacher? I feel like you would be a great teacher, zat ez ef I knew what a teacher was.” Fluer said sheepishly.   
Hermione laughed, a really belly shaking laugh. Fluer’s eyes twinkled as she looked back at Hermione. It seemed that in that moment the heavens opened even wider and, if possible the rain fell harder, cutting off all talking as the girls huddled even closer to one another. It wasn’t long before they spotted the glow of a lantern up ahead. Feeling a new surge of hope the Unicorn put on speed and in no time they were on a worn door step smile at a very handsome inn keeper by the name of Tom.

 

It is here our story meets and impasse dear readers. Again we speak of choices, if the Unicorn had only gone a slightly different direction, or in the rain had not started falling, things may have turned out far differently. But alas fate set things in motion and the choices of others put the girls into the very hands of the people they were trying to escape.   
But do not fear, hope still lingers when some escape fates twisted pot holes…

 

Tom arrived at a fork in the road, having sometime earlier acquired two very unattractive goats to pull is small chariot. One goat was an old brown nannie goat, while the other appeared to be a rather dim witted female. Tom stood in the middle of the road and pulled from a pouch around his waist. He tossed six rectangle shapes into the air before catching them once more. 

Tom glared at whatever was in his hand before rubbing the ring on his finger and staring within. 

“Have you caught her Tom?” Asked Narsissa looking up in to the mildly aged face of Tom. “Blast you’ve used to much magic Tom! That’s the last of the Star don’t waist it!” Narsissa stated angrily. 

Tom rolled his eyes. “A Goat and small enchantment hardly an expansive amount sister.” He snarled in return. 

“Even the ring will use some in time. Use your bones to track the star.” Bellatrix said coming into view. 

“Do you think me a fool! Of course I have used the bones, but now they say only gibberish. Be useful or I shall not share a single sliver of our new heart!” Tom said practically yelling. 

Narsissa walked away and a moment later reappeared with a fat gray rat, which she split in half. 

“Stay there brother, the Star comes to you now. Moving rather quickly as it were. She is very drained, barely a glow at all. Do what you can to warm her heart a bit before carving it out.” She said and ended the spell. 

Tom glared into the empty face of the ring before looking up. He lifted long arms and point, green tendrils appeared and within a second a large inn stood where once there had been nothing. Tom looked at the goats and turned them both human, the young female returning to her normal shape. 

“You are Trixie my daughter, and you are Belinda my wife. Go and prepare for our guest, everything must be ready for their arrival. Several hours later a loud knock sounded on the door, Tom smiled slowly; this was the moment they had been waiting for. 

 

Fluer sat in front of the fire feeling like this was the best place in the world. Hermione was soaking in a tub nearby, sighing wistfully. Fluer had asked to sit so Hermione had hopped in, but now Fluer was feeling left out. 

Fluer had always been the kind of person that enjoyed knowing things. She felt like the brightest start in the heavens having been able to learn the truth about rain, and falling. Now she wanted to know what a bath felt like. The tub was large enough for two, so while Hermione’s eyes were closed Fluer undressed and slipped in. Hermione’s eyes shot open as Fluer settled next to her, their arms brushing one another in the water. 

“Fluer what are you doing?” Hermione asked covering herself in embarrassment. Fluer let out a light laugh. 

“You ave nozing I ave not seen Ermione. We are boz woman after all.” Fluer said with a wink, sighing as she lowered her broken leg into the warm water. Tom had said this water was real special, healing even. Maybe it would help her leg. Hermione swallowed and closed her eyes, Fluer following suit, her hair creating a small covering over her breast. Neither of them noticed as a green tendril appeared and wrapped around Fluers leg before disappearing. 

“Ermione you never finished what you were saying. About why you could not be a school teacher.” Fluer said opening her eyes and looking at Hermione. The smaller girl didn’t open her eyes at first, which was fine because Fluer was enjoying looking at her petite body. Once her eyes opened though Fluer focused on her face, careful not to let her eyes wander to more interesting bits. 

“Because I’m from here. I’m from this side of the wall, and the people where I’m from would never let someone like me teach their children. I’m sure when I return Victor will come and ask me to marry him, and I will admit I fancy him to some degree. But the idea of my life being nothing more than cooking and cleaning and tending to house, it makes me angry. I want more than that, I want to live a life of adventure and purpose.” Hermione said looking into Fluers eyes. 

Fluer was smiling at Hermione oddly, she was entranced by the words Hermione was saying. It was the same thing she told her sisters each day before going to sleep. All her years in the sky had been spent watching the world, wondering all the while what it was like. Now she was here, with someone who was showing her, and telling her everything she had ever wanted to know. Hermione could answer every question Fluer had ever thought to ask, and now Fluer had even more questions. 

“I understand. My sisters were always saying zat I was full of wishes. Maybe zese ez true for you too. Perhaps we can dream and wish togezer for now.” Fluer said, letting her fingers graze Hermione’s. 

Hermione flinched slightly, staring straight into Fluers eyes. Fluer got the sense that Hermione was trying to get an answer from her. But whatever question she had Fluer couldn’t give voice to. After all, Fluer had spent years learning the answer to the questions of the universe. Fluer could see the battles beginning to form in Hermione’s eyes, but these were not fights she could be a part of. 

Hermione’s fingers gently reached out and grasped Fluers, it last but a moment but it was a tender feeling. 

“I think that would be nice. At least till we get you back into the heavens.” Hermione said letting Fluer’s hand go and pulling herself from the tub. “Come on you. The water is getting cold, let’s see if the inn keeper has a bit of something to munch on.” Hermione said offering Fluer a hand. 

Fluer prepared to get up, expecting to have trouble, but as she put weight on it nothing happened. 

“Et ez a miracle!! Et ez no longer broken Ermione!” Fluer said twirling around and laughing joyously. 

 

Hermione watched in amazement, she could have sworn Fluers le was broken…Even a sprain needed a couple weeks. Perhaps things were different in this world? Maybe the water really did have healing properties. All thoughts went out of Hermione’s head as Fluer dragged her over and began twisting around in something resembling a dance. Hermione awkwardly tried to avoid touching any part of Fluer, while also avoiding being touched by Fluer. 

After a moment the girls fell into a heap on the bed, quickly pulling clothes on to go search for food. They walked through the inn quietly, not that is was needed there didn’t seem to be any other guest any where. They found Tom the inn keeper looking into the flames of a roaring fire in the main hall, a body floating in a tub before it.   
Fluer shrieked and Tom wielded around, revealing a long amber glass blade. Hermione pulled Fluer to the door, which burst open suddenly as the Unicorn broke in. Green flames erupted around the room. 

“Blasted. The glowing golden heart of a star is so much better than yours, still better than no heart at all. Now hold still and I’ll make it quick.” Tom said advancing on the girls. The girls ran to a window and peered beyond the flames, Ron and Harry were screaming and telling them to jump, but the flames grew higher. 

“No no ladies pay attention to me, I like to see the white of the eyes as I take lives.” Tom said coming still closer. Hermione grabbed Fluer’s hand, seeking some kind of comfort as the end drew near. She reached into her pocket and felt the picture of her family and…the candle. 

Hermione pulled the scrap of wax from her pocket and gripped it tightly, pulling Fluer to her in an embrace. 

“Hole me tight and think of home.” She said urgently reaching into the flame and letting out a blood curdling scream. 

 

Fear not readers for when the Unicorn saw that he could not get to the girls he ran out and found the boys. Quickly they watched the candle travel, mounting the Unicorn and racing off into the dark night. 

 

The wind whipped around Hermione, billowing her and making her feel like she was being ripped apart. But the feeling of Fluers warm body clinging to her helped her keep her thoughts clear. She had no idea where they were headed, only that it was up, which might not be a good thing. 

Suddenly the world went still around them and they were dropped dramatically onto what appeared to be a cloud. Hermione looked around, one arm going to wipe at her face where rain was once more splattering; the other securely anchoring Fluer to her side. They were on a bloody cloud, a quickly dissipating cloud too. God if the cloud went away they would fall to their deaths, and Hermione wasn’t ready for that.

“Where are we Ermione? I Zought of ome As you said.” Fluer said rather loudly as the rain became much louder. 

Hermione leaned down into Fluer’s ear. “Me too, only I forgot you’re from the heavens and I’m from the earth. Now we’re stuck between the two. I don’t know what going to happen but should we fall I’m glad i…” She was cut off as they were suddenly scooped into a large net and dropped onto the deck of a rather impressive, flying ship.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
Hermione wasn’t sure where she went wrong. She had always been a good girl, followed the rules, gone to church. So why in the hell was she tied to a chair, on a flying ship, by a bunch of bloody pirates. One moment they were sitting in the cloud, afraid of falling, the next they were here being man handled. 

“What do you think ez going to appen to us Ermione?” Fluer, slightly twisting her head to glance at Hermione.   
Hermione sighed, she had no idea what to say. Just like she had no idea what was about to happen. Honestly she was scared out of her mind, this could be her last moments alive. 

“I don’t know. All I wanted was to meet my mum, to just see her once. I bet you anything she would have asked me to stay, we would live in a quiet little house. You could stay with us if you like? You know till we get another candle, i’m sorry I used your only way home.” Hermione finished sadly. 

Fluer sighed, giving Hermione a weak smile. “Meet your mozer, getting kelled by pirates, not sure which sounds more fun.” Fluer said with a light chuckle. Hermione laughed as well. 

“Guess I shouldn’t have had such big dreams. I’m just a shop girl, guess I’ll always be a shop girl. I just wanted something more, but my lot is not to have it all.” Hermione said with so much sorrow it was like the world was coated in it. 

The moment stretched for a second before Fluer, reaching her hand to gently grasp Hermione’s hand. Hermione flinched, Fluer had grabbed her burned hand, but accepted the comfort the gestor offered.

“I ave watched ze earth for many long years, and ze zing I ave learned most ez zat zings are never what zey seem. Zere are Zose who are shop girls, and Zose who just work in a shop. And you are not ze first one. You ave saved my life, no mere shop girl could ave done zat. You are my hero.” Fluer said the last part softly, lightly squeezing Hermione’s hand. 

They didn’t let one another go, not that they had a real choice they were tied together, but Fluer’s hand grasped Hermione’s; and Hermione didn’t say a thing. It was a good hour before someone showed up to talk with them. 

“Think you two can just come on my ship can you?” Said a calm gravely voice. “Just waltz right in? Well not here, not my ship you don’t.” He said coming into the light. Glad in simple clothing the man stood at least six feet up, a long silver beard flowing down his chest. 

“Tell me who you are and what you’re doing here.” The man said waiting with twinkling eyes. Hermione couldn’t think of what to say, she had never been good at this sort of thing. Luckily Fluer seemed to be on top of this; Although Hermione would later wish she had chosen any other story. 

“We are travelers eading to ze wall for her brozers wedding.” Fluer said with a sweet smile.   
The man stared. 

“Unmarried woman traveling alone in this day an age, unheard of. You are lying.” He said without batting an eye or even acting as though she was fazed. 

“Et Ez true, we are heading to her brozers wedding. And we are not unmarried, she ez my wife and I am eres. We were married last year in the forest south of ere by the fairy queen.” Fluer said with far more confidence than Hermione felt. In fact she was happy she didn’t seem surprised with the lie. Woman married to one another! Now that was unheard of how could anyone…

“Both so young and beautiful to be married, and to one another, it’s share and share alike abored this boat ladies.” He said coming closer. Maybe not so unheard of in this world.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on her.” Hermione said with a slight snarl.   
The man raised his eyes. 

“are you getting smart with me?” He asked with a dangerous lilt in his voice. 

“Of course not. We are just trying to get to my brother, he left for the village for Wall years ago. Lives somewhere in their town of England. He’s only back for his wedding. Never knew why people over there folks on the other side are awfully odd.” Hermione said and suddenly the man was before her angrily grabbing her and leading her to window. 

“You aught not tell lies……

 

Fluer was dragged screaming on deck, kicking and flailing around as she yelled murderer. Tears were streaming down her eyes as the man dragged her to a door which must lead down below. She was terrified, he had thrown Hermione out of window and was now dragging her to some un-known place. All Fluer could think about was Hermione was gone, she had tried to help Fluer and she was gone. 

The man dragged her before tossing her into a large chamber. Fluer looked up and was surprised to see Hermione standing in front of some very large window. Fluer’s eyes widened and she ran to the smaller girl, tightly wrapping her arms around her. She sobbed onto Hermione’s shoulder, the other girls arms stroking her back and holding her tightly back. 

“Ermione you are not dead!” Fluer exclaimed once she got ahold of herself. Hermione chuckled and dabbed at Fluers eyes, gently brushing away the trails of tears. 

“Sorry about that ladies, have to put on a good show for the crew. Now tell me all about my lovely England I want to hear all of it. I am Captain Dumbledor at your service mylady. But first we really need to get you a new look dear. That farm girl style is so ten years ago, time for a little update.” Dumbledor said inclining his head. The girls looked at one another before looking back at the captain. 

Dumbledor had Hermione sit in a hair, and within second her long curly hair was laying at the floor at her feet. Hermione would have freaked out, if she had been given the chance. Dumbledor quickly set to work, and somehow Hermione’s hair was once more brushing against her shoulders. 

“It’s so lovely to have you girls here. Someone to talk to and dress up. It’s been such a long time since I had a real friend about.” He said with a warm smile. Words flowed between the three of them like water, it was easy conversation, so natural it was frightening. Fluer stayed in front of Hermione the entire time, never once going where she couldn’t see the other girl. 

A few hours later they made port, the crew went to shore to unload their cargo and Hermione got ready to the play the part of a life time. 

 

Dumbledore walked back to the ship, Fluer holding onto his arm; her eyes searching wildly. Hermione lounged on a pile of nets, boots and pants looking clean and fresh. Dumbledore had tried to find a way for the girls to travel without being preyed upon. He had transformed Hermione into a very handsome young man. 

Her curly long hair was now straight as a board, and shorter it now sat her shoulders. Black pants, knee high boots lead up to a brown vest over a white shirt; al covered by a beautiful off white coat. Hermione looked like a well-dressed young man, a very feminine young man but a young man none the less.   
The crew sprang into action before Dumbledore raised a hand for them to stand down. 

“Stand down men. This is my Niece Hermione Granger, she’s coming with us. She’s to find and marry a young lass soon and has to show her family she is up to the job of providing.” Dumbledore said coming over and throwing an arm over Hermione’s shoulder. “I have a gift for you niece. Since you are to be the man in your house I have a lady for you to practice with.” He said pushing Fluer to Hermione. 

Fluer tripped and Hermione caught her with a gentle touch. Hermione helped her up and then looked at the crew, Dumbledore was giving her a meaningful stare. Hermione got the hint, grabbed Fluer by the waist and flushed their bodies together. 

Hermione had never been this close to someone else, she could feel Fluers body heat. One of Fluers arms was was over the front of her chest holding onto her shoulder, the other had somehow fallen to casually just above her ass. Hermione could feel something tingling through her body, like ants crawling over her skin. She was excited being this close, but at the same time she was terrified. 

The crew set to work, Hermione and Fluer watching and asking question to help them learn everything they needed to know. The rest of the day was spent getting the ship ready and re stocking before takin off. That night Fluer and Hermione shared a room, and worse a bed. Fluer tossed with nightmares, and Hermioe couldn’t sleep past the pain in her hand. Eventually Fluer coxed Hermione into letting her put some salve on it. After that both girls curled up close to one another and drifted off. 

The days blurred into weeks as the girls became part of the crew. Hermione was taught the art of sailing , and how to use a sword. Fluer learned the piano and how to cook, and they both learned the fine skill of lightening fishing. The ship sailed deep into every storm it could and collected the dangerous electric currents. The girls spent all their free time together, growing closer by the day. 

Hermione found herself wondering what it would be like to stay here on the boat with Fluer forever. They got along well enough, they fought often, but they always made up. Each night Fluer pushed closer to Hermione in her sleep. At this point Hermione simply wrapped her arms around the other girl and let it be. 

She was starting to feel like Fluer was a part of who she was, and she was scared that one day soon she would loose her. 

They sat one day on the deck, it was a particularly hot day so the crew was below deck taking a break. Hermione sat with her back against the mast, Fluer laying beside her; her head propped against some nets. Hermione smiled as she shifted and laid next to Fluer. 

“You know I always thought that if you were in the sky summer would be cooler.” Hermione said and Fluer laughed. Hermione rolled so she could look at Fluer. 

“What is the one thing you want to do before leaving this world? And I already know the falling in love bit but that’s really hard to deliver so something else.” Hermione said teasingly. Fluer laughed and moved closer, her arm coming to rest a top of Hermione’s. 

“I would want to meet your family, and see ze library you have been building. Maybe visit ze shop you work in. I want to see ze world you grew up in, maybe pretend zat I to grew up zere too.” Fluer said smiling shyly. Hermione blushed and smiled happily. 

“I would love to show you around. My parents would absolutely love you! My mother would fuss and tell you that you’re too thin and you need to eat more. My father will ask you all kinds of theological questions, he likes to know things.” Hermione said with a soft chuckle. 

Fluer smiled and watched as Hermione spoke. “And what will you do Ermione? Give me ze grand tour and tell everyone I’m ze star you found on ze ozer side of ze wall?” She teased gently. 

“I would tell everyone you’re my friend.” Hermione said reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Fluers ear. “My very beautiful friend who seems to glow sometimes.” Hermione said softly. Fluer smiled and let out a soft sigh. 

Hermione rolled to look up at the sky. They were far above the clouds so nothing but clear skies could be seen. Hermione could hear thunder in the distance, a storm was coming; the crew would be coming up soon to get ready. Suddenly Hermione felt Fluer move to lay against her, bodies flushed in a warm embrace. 

“What ef I want to stay? What ef I do not wish to return to ze heavens yet?” Fluer asked softly. “I ave enjoyed becoming friends with you. I like zis world, and I like you. Would you be angry ef I stayed for a while?” Fluer asked nervously. 

Hermione laughed. “Well we don’t have candle sooooo. I would love it if you stayed with me till we found another one.” She said with a smile. Fluer beamed and hugged her. “Plus I kind of like having you around, I was starting to get sad at the idea of you leaving. After all whos going to tell my all the constellations?” Hermione teased and both girls laughed. 

 

On the day they made land Dumbledore gave Hermione her own sword, smiling proudly at the once mere bookish girl. Hermione held herself with such confidence, she hardly even looked herself anymore. The note her mother had written her lay folded neatly in her pant pocket. The candle was nothing more than a memory, and the glass flower rest delicately in her breast pocket. Proudly looking out into the new world Hermione found herself in. 

Fluer had also changed. She smiled more, laughed often, and had replaced her bitter bite with a gentle tease of a smile. The crew had commented they often felt she had a glow about her, to which she would blush and tuck herself closer to Hermione’s side. 

As the girls disembarked both remembered words Dumbledore had shared with them the night before. 

Hermione replayed him telling her that perhaps what she was looking for was right in front of her. She had explained to him that she wanted an adventure, and that she wanted to find someone to share her life with. That no one in Wall would want her, but maybe she could find someone here. Dumbledore had smiled, sparing a glance at the lovely Star. 

“Sometimes what we want most, is the very thing we already have Hermione. Maybe it is time to stop wishing and dreaming, and look to what and who is right in front of her.” 

That night Hermione found it hard to have Fluer in her arms, their was a stirring in her heart that felt odd. It was he feeling she got when she had looked at Victor, but more intense, more powerful. There was something about Fluer that Hermione wanted. 

 

Fluer replayed the fact that Dumbledore had called her out on being a star. Telling her that she was glowing brighter and brighter every day; and that a certain young brunet must be the cause. 

Fluer had not denied it, in fact she had smiled and blushed. She had given up pretending to care, she knew she was in love with Hermione. But she also knew Hermione wanted someone else. 

They climbed down the ladders and waved goodbye as the began to last half of their journey to England. The girls laughed and joked, teasingly and accidently flirting with one another. At one point Hermione saw a cart up ahead and pushed Fluer into a bush, landing squarely on top of her. 

One of Fluers hands gracefully held Hermione’s hip. Hermione held herself over Fluer with one hand, the other hand had somehow come to caress Fluers cheek. They stared at one another, Fluer wearing a laughing smile. Slowly a blush creeped over both of their cheeks, the smiles fading as they gazed deeply into eachothers eyes. 

The moment stretched for what felt like eternity, and has they heard the fading of the wheels of the cart it seemed the moment was to short lived. Fluer cleared her throat and Hermione got up, offering a hand of help. They walked for a few more hours, the silence thick between them, that is till they heard the sound of another cart. 

They hid under a nearby bridge. As the cart came rolling past Fluer realized she had met the woman with Dumbledore before they had set off. She had said she did business near Wall, maybe they could get a ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
What dear readers Fluer didn’t know was that Ditwater Tralwaney had a run in with Tom. She was under a very serious spell making it where she couldn’t recognize the Star in anyway. 

 

Hermione stepped into the road and cart halted. 

“Sorry to bother you but could i…” Hermione was cut off as Trelwaney gasped. 

“I’m afraid you have the Grim! A deadly mark if ever there was one. Come I shall give you a ride to your fate. But not in this form!” Trelwaney said and cast a spell that turned 

Hermione into a small brown kitten. She packed Hermione into a small cage and placed in the interior of the cart. Fluer screamed and kicked and yelled, but Trelwaney heard nothing. Just as she was about to pull away Fluer jumped into the cart and settled next to Hermione. 

“Ermione are you alright?” Fluer asked looking into the cage at the kitten. “Ermione if you can understand me look at me now.” Hermione did not look at her, in fact Hermione began licking her paws. Fluer leaned back with a sigh. 

“Back on the boat I wanted to say somezing, and I didn’t because I was afraid. But if you will not remember et zen I can finally say it.” Fluer took a deep breath before continuing. “I ave watched your world for a zousand years, I ave seen what man kind ez like. Zey are filled wiz hate and anger. But zey also ave love. I know a lot about love, I ave seen centuries of et. Et es ze only zing zat made watching your world bareable. What wiz all ze lies and hate. Et made me what to turn around and never look back. But to see ze way mankind loves…” 

Fluer paused and smiled, she didn’t even notice as Hermione’s yellow cat eyes focused intently on her.

“You can search ze farzet reaches of ze universe and never find anyzing like et. Love can be unpredictable, unconditional, but et ez also hard and painful. And strangely easy to mistake for hating. Ermione I think, I think I love you. Et feels like my eart, like my chest can barely contain et. Like et doesn’t belong to me anymore, et belongs to you. Ef you want et I ask for nozing in return, simply you eart in exchange for mine.” Fluer finished and reached in a stroked Hermione’s ears. 

The next two days were long, Fuer spent all her time talking to Hermione, and the strange but beautiful blue bird. Trelwaney often took the bird off with her when she did business, sometimes she did not return with a bird but with a beautiful servant girl. As the night settled on the second day Trelwaney delivered Hermione, and unknowingly Fluer, to the village before the wall. Trelwaney dumped Hermione into the street, lightly touching her forehead before walking away. 

Hermione turned back into a girl, faced Fluer with a smile and promptly fell into a heap in the street. 

 

Hermione woke up several hours later, laying in a bed very awkwardly. She stood and stretched before walking over to a paper screen. She peered in and smiled. 

“Hey I think that’s my bath.” Hermione said and Fluer nearly splashed every drop of water out. 

“Turn away!” She squealed and Hermione laughed. 

“Fluer we shared a bath just the other day.” Hermione laughed and turned around, waiting to be given the all clear from Fluer. 

“Alright you may turn around now.” Fluer said standing and taking her hair out of the knot atop her head. 

Hermione watched Fluer as she combed through her hair, smiling softly. She took time to really look at Fluer. Looking closely at all the details she had somehow missed after all this time. Fluer has a splash of freckles across her shoulders, they stood out in dark contrast to her perfectly pale skin. Her hair was so blonde it was like silver, but as she looked she could see strands of white mixed in. There was a glow to Fluer that called to Hermione, like a sirens song to a sailor. 

“Did you mean what you said in the carriage?” Hermione asked with a sly smirk. Fluer turned to her with wide eyes. 

“What? But you were a cat, you were cleaning yourself you didn’t…I asked you to look at me!” Fluer exclaimed mortified. Hermione laughed and pulled Fluer to her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. She had never felt something so right before; this should be awkward, but it wasn’t. 

“Fluer do you want to know what Dumbledore said to me just before we left?” She asked, Fluer nodding with a nervous smile. “He said that maybe what I was looking for was with me already. He was right Fluer.” Hermione said softly. Fluer looked at her softly, a slow smile gracing her lips before she leaned in and kissed Hermione. 

The kiss was supposed to be sweet and simple, but it lead to one more kiss, and then another, and another, and another. Fluer walked backward, pulling Hermione along with her till they fell into the bed. Hermione pulled away surprised, her eyes widening even more as she realized Fluer’s towel was gone. Hermione was laying across Fluer, supporting herself on her elbows. 

This wasn’t anything like what Hermione imagined, first off she was with a girl. In fact she had just shared the most passionate kiss of her life with her; and it had been amazing. Hermione had never felt something so perfect, or tasted something so wickedly addictive. Hermione looked into Fluer’s eyes, they were the clearest blue she had ever seen. The cliché thing to say would be that her eyes were the color of the ocean, and just as fathomless. But that wouldn’t cover the color. This blue was the color of night sky, mixed with the twinkle of the stars. It was as though the universe were in her eyes, and it stretched out further than any eye could see. 

Fluer reached up and caressed Hermione’s cheek, drawing her in for another sweet kiss. Hermione let herself be swept away by the feelings gripping her. Fluer hands wandered down to tug at Hermione’s clothes, insistently pushing and pulling until fabric began plop gently on the floor. 

Hermione let Fluer do what she wanted, she was content to let whatever was going to happen, happen. As Fluer’s mouth trailed down her neck Hermione caught a glimpse of her bag sitting in a chair nearby, the same bag she had started this journey out on. She had at one point told her parents it resembled the color of mold, they had laughed. Now that she was looking she realized it was the color of spring and new growth, it was such a beautiful color. 

Soon Hermione was as unclothed as Fluer, she blushed furiously as Fluer looked her over. Fluer suddenly flipped Hermione onto her back, smiling seductively as she began lowering her mouth on her body. 

 

Hours later Hermione stretched, careful not to wake up Fluer. The sun was just beginning to peek through the clouds, shrouding the room in a dusty light. Hermione smiled as she looked at the still sleeping form of Fluer. Hermione gently untangled herself, tucking the blankets around Fluer securely. As Hermione moved to walk out of the room she remembered the deal with Ginny. She quickly walked back and lightly snipped a section of Fluer’s hair. She smiled and kissed Fluer’s cheek before walking out, taking the glass flower from her pocket and laying it beside Fluer. She wanted to talk to her family before bringing Fluer home to meet her parents. 

 

Hermione walked through her sleepy home town, birds chirped softly in the trees. A few early birds meandered the streets, gawking at Hermione as she walked past. She hadn’t thought about what she might look like to everyone. After all she was wearing riding pants and boots, a sword gracing her side. Hermione ignored the stares and walked to where she knew her family and Harry would be. As she rounded the corner Hermione spotted everyone as they stepped into the shop. 

Dunstan looked up right as Hermione started running to them. Dunstan caught his daughter and spun her around as Ron and Harry appeared babbling about having just arrived back. They quickly caught up before Maryellen asked what they were all wondering. 

“Hermione what happened?” Maryellen asked looking her daughter over. She wasn’t talking about her adventures, or the stories she had to tell; she was merely talking about her change in appearance. Hermione could see the disapproval instantly in her mother’s eyes. As she looked at her friends and family she suddenly realized that what she had come here to tell them wasn’t something they would want to hear. 

They wanted a normal daughter who would go on to live an average life here in this village, and that wasn’t Hermione. She wasn’t sure when she had changed, maybe it was the moment she set foot on the other side, but she no longer wanted any of this. She had thought she would be content to live the way her family wanted, but she never would be. Hermione smiled slowly before sighing. 

“Learned a thing or two, had to blend in to make it. Anyway I just wanted to prepare you guys to meet a friend of mine. She’s come a very long way and wants to see the world.” Hermione said with a soft laughed. “Oh and Ginny here. It’s not what you would think but it’s what Harry agreed to for marriage.” She said pulling a handkerchief from her pocket. 

She handed the square to Ginny who unwrapped it slowly and looked confused. 

“Hermione it’s just a handful of glassy dust.” Ginny said holding the stuff out. Hermione looked at it confused, then her eyes widened in fear. 

“Fluer…she can’t cross the wall…” With that Hermione tore off through the village, praying she would make it back in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Fluer stretched awake and rolled over, expecting to meet the warm resistance of Hermione’s body; but the other girl was long gone. Fluer sat up, clutching the bed sheet to her chest. Hermione’s clothes were gone, and the blankets were long since chilled. Fluer stood and pulled clothes on, all the while thinking. At the last second Fluer caught sight of the tiny bloom, she plucked it from the sheets and tucked it into her hair. 

She shook her head and took a deep breath. Hermione wouldn’t do this to her, there was a logical reason…she just needed to find it. Fluer walked into the lobby of the dinghy hotel and asked the owner if he had seen Hermione. He said he had, that she had left very early and told Fluer to go home; or something like that. Fluer felt her heart flutter and fade. 

Hermione wanted her to go home? After everything they had been through, after last night….she didn’t want her. Fluer lifted her head defiantly, if Hermione wanted her out of her life she would have to tell her to her face! Fluer marched out of hotel and started making her way through the sea of people to the wall. 

She was about to step through it when she was stopped. A woman, who looked a lot like Hermione, grabbed her arm and forced her away from the entrance. 

“Don’t if you go through there you’ll become nothing more than a rock.” She said tugging on a chain tied around her ankle. Suddenly Trelwaney appeared from behind the girl, her cart suddenly popping up in Fluers vision. 

“What in the world…” Suddenly Trelwaney was blasted into dust. Fluer shriek in terror before jumping back. The woman caught her and tucker her behind her back, standing courageously to protect her. Suddenly Tom appeared, stepping down from a black carriage. 

“You are not easy to track down, now get in the carriage.” Tom said, showing his old worn face. 

“She’s not going anywhere.” The woman said holding tightly to Fluer. Fluer clung to her like a man trying to stay afloat in a stormy sea. Tom smiled evilly, his yellow teeth flashing in the dimming light. 

“Fine you can come too. Now either get in the carriage or be dragged behind it…your choice.” Tom said holding the door open after binding the girls with a new chain. Both woman walked to the carriage and hopped in. The carriage took off and the meadow was once more still. 

 

Hermione burst through the hole in the wall, she was about to run to where the festival grounds were, but stopped. Trelwaney’s cart was here, she paused and looked in. Everything was a mess. She was about to walk away when a sparkle caught her eye, it was the glass flower she had left for Fluer. Hermione picked it up and tucked it once more in her lapel. 

Ron and Harry were suddenly at her side. Hermione looked around and spotted another set of wheel tracks. She wasted no time in grabbing Trelwaneys horse and mounting her. 

“Hermione stop! I know you made her a promise but you can’t go after that crazy bastard. You saw what he did at the inn. Fluer will understand and forgive you for leaving it be.” Ron said looking at Hermione in concern. Hermione looked at him and then at Harry. Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione snorted out a contempt of a laugh. 

“This isn’t about that stupid promise I made when I met her. It’s about the promise I made her last night, it’s about the fact that I’m in love with her. I did see what happened at the inn, and I refuse to let him have her; she’s mine and no one else’s.” With that Hermione spurred the horse forward. The creature bolted forward, quickly reaching break neck speeds. 

Hermione raced the foliage, carefully watching to make sure they went the right way. Pretty soon she arrived at a rundown mansion set in the bottom of what looked like a huge hole. Hermione carefully and quietly climbed down and peered in through a dirty window. 

Tom was leading Fluer up to an alter overlooking a spacious room. Tom was walking with Fluer, three other woman were standing in the middle of the floor watching. Two of the woman were very old, the other was quiet young. Hermione kept peering in until she felt someone come up next to her. She pulled away from the window and looked, a middle aged man was next to her. 

Within the blink of eye they both had a small blade pressed to one another’s side. They both withdrew. 

“You here for the witch’s and their brother?” The man asked carefully.   
Hermione shook her head no. “Just the girl, that’s all I want.” She said and the man nodded. 

“I want them dead, work together and we could both get what we want…deal?” He asked holding out a hand. Hermione thought and then nodded, she couldn’t be worse off with extra help. 

They barged into the room right as Tom finish strapping Fluer to the alter. 

“Ermione.” She whispered with a smile that literally brightened the room. The man strode forward and easily took out both Narcissa and Bellatrix with ease. Hermione went for the other woman who had disappeared. The man was facing off Tom when things went wrong. 

Suddenly the guy was hovering in the air, face distorted in pain. Hermione was going to rush forward, but the other woman grabbed her and pulled her behind a cage. Hermione fought back some but the other woman held her arms up. 

“I’m your mother Hermione! I’m your mother!” She said and Hermione slowly lowered her sword and embraced the mystery woman. The man’s body dropped, and Tom looked at it disgusted. Hermione hugged her mother one more time. “Go save her, be the hero I know you are.” She said kissing her daughter’s forehead. 

Hermione appeared from behind the cage and Tom stared her down as she approached. He looked to his sisters and screamed in rage. 

“You’ve killed them, the only people that meant anything to me! You’ve killed them. Take the Star and leave. Life is nothing without my sisters.” Tom said moving away from Fluer. Hermione was surprised, but she wasn’t going to fight against an easy out. She climbed the stairs two at a time, coming to stand next to Fluer. After practically ripping the straps off Fluer and Hermione fled. They had just started walking to the door when Tom began to laugh evily behind them. 

Suddenly the mirrors all around the room began to shattered. They began to run, but each mirror they past blasted as they came by. After a few steps Hermione pulled Fluer to the floor and covered her exposed body with her more covered one. The laughter continued, growing closer. Tom was slowly walking down the stairs. 

“I owe you thanks, what good was her heart when it was broken? And you’ve taken care of my sisters, for that I am eternally grateful. More heart for me. Now you can either hand her over, or die in a futile attempt to save her.” Tom said with a wicked grin. 

Hermione stood and pushed Fluer behind her, she didn’t care what happened she would not let him have Fluer. Suddenly a soft hand forced her to turn. 

“Old me tight and close your eyes.” Fluer said reaching a hand up and stroking Hermione’s cheek. 

“What? Why?” Hermione asked Fluer pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“Ermione what do stars do?” Fluer asked softly in her ear. 

“Shine.” Hermione said softly wrapping herself more tightly around Fluer. The room filled with light behind Hermione’s eyes, and all she could think was this was the end. She was going to die, and she was going to die without telling Fluer the truth. Hermione kept her eyes close but shifted so she could kiss Fluer. 

Fluer was surprised as Hermione found her mouth and kissed her passionately, making her shine even brighter. Fluer held Hermione even tighter, desperately clinging to Hermione and everything their time together had meant to her. Suddenly she felt her own light burning in a new way, she felt her light spreading into Hermione. 

Hermione slid away from Fluers mouth and buried her nose in her neck. “I love you” She whispered and Fluer nearly exploded. She shifted and kissed Hermione one more time, more passionate. Her light burned so bright the windows shattered into a million pieces. Slowly Fluer began to dim, still kissing Hermione. 

Once she was back to normal both girls opened their eyes, though Fluer was surprised to see that Hermione seemed to have a sudden glow. Hermione looked around and saw that scraps of flesh and blood were splattered on the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and turned back to Fluer. 

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Hermione asked holding onto Fluer’s hands. 

Fluer shook her head with a bright and disbelieving smile. 

“I couldn’t do zat without you. I zought you had left. But you came back.” Fluer said beginning to cry. Hermione wiped away her tears slowly raising Fluer’s chin so she could look her in the eye. 

“I could never do that, I love you Fluer.” Hermione said giving Fluer a heart melting smile. Fluer threw herself into Hermione’s arm’s, beginning to cry in earnest. Hermione held Fluer, whispering softly to her, all the promises she had been wanting to voice came flowing out of her mouth. 

After a few minutes the other woman came running in, Fluer pulled away and was about to introduce them when the woman held her hand up. 

“We’ve met already, my name is Rowena, princesses of Stormhold, what this land is called and Hermione’s mother.” Rowena said smiling at Hermione. Fluer released Hermione who in turned was pulled into a big hug by her mother. The three woman cried before they started making their way out. Just as she turned to leave Hermione noticed something sparkle on the floor. 

She reached and picked up a decent size blue stone, as she held it in her palm it suddenly grew hotter and grew larger, becoming a pretty silver tiara. Hermione stared at the crown as she came to stand in front of her mother. Rowena looked surprised, and a little jealous, but still pleased. 

“That’s the crown of Stormhold. Only a true heir to the throne of Stormhold can make the tiara appear. You’re the next Queen of Stormhold.” Rowena said as she lifted the tiara onto Hermione’s head. “All hail the Queen.” Rowena said looking at her daughter proudly. 

Fluer squealed in delight before taking Hermione’s hand. Hermione didn’t know how to feel, only a minute ago she had been the girl who had confessed to being in love with a star; now she was a queen. They slowly left the castle, Hermione looking back at the place where her life had changed. 

Fluer took her hand and Hermione looked at the taller girl, as her eyes took in the woman she realized touching the jewel wasn’t the moment her life had changed. The moment had happened several months ago now, one evening as she read a letter after telling her parents she was going to cross the wall. So perhaps in reality the moment her life changed, was the moment she laid eyes on a falling star. 

Hermione paused, pulling Fluer to face her. She looked at the other woman closely, more closely than ever before. She saw it, every color she had ever known was brighter, stronger. This woman, who is a star, that fell to earth changed everything in Hermione’s life; and that was before she met her. 

“Fluer, everything I am is because you’ve come into my life. I was nothing but a shop girl the night I saw you fall , and now…” Fluer cut Hermione off. 

“You are wrong. You were never a shop gurl, you always ad greatness, you just ad to find et. Ermione you saved me from ze evil in zes land, you face pirates, and witches; you ave traveled ze world for me. Ermione I love you.” Fluer said as her eyes began to water. Hermione smiled and pulled Fluer to her for a quick kiss. 

“I promise I would get you home one day, but I didn’t say what day. Fluer will you stay here with me? I know you want to go home but maybe you could stick around…” Fluer once more cut Hermione off, but this time with a sweet and gentle kiss. 

“Ermione do you remember what et was I wanted to experience?” Fluer asked and Hermione shook her head no. It had been so long ago that she had told her. “I said I wanted to ave love. Ermione you ave given me zes, and I will not go anywhere till you go with me.” Fluer said stroking her cheek. 

Hermione sighed and kissed Fluer one more time, “Come on.” Hermione whispered pulling Fluer and chasing after her mother. 

 

Hermione was a leader like no other, under her rule Stormhold flourished and people prospered. Witch craft was used for good, and slowly the evil ways began to die. The trade between Wall and Stormhold became something of legend and great pride. Hermione brought in new ways of thinking and advances in the ways of life. Stormhold joined the modern age quickly, and then surpassed it even faster, creating an entire new age all their own. 

Hermione and Fluer were graced by the Stars with five beautiful children, don’t ask how the Stars keep their own secrets. 

The love displayed by Hermione and Fluer would be spoken of in the history of Stormhold for all eternity, for no ruler ever loved their wife like Hermione loved Fluer. Hermione married Fluer before she ever had her coronation, which happened several months after she defeated the Witch King. When Hermione first took the throne many opposed her, but for some reason any attempt on her life failed; and the culprits were never caught. Though you and I reader know they may not have survived their attempts. 

Hermione lived far longer than any human should, and she seemed to never age. After a hundred years Hermione gracefully passed her crown to her oldest son, continuing the bloodline, and securing a bright future. Then as suddenly as Hermione had appeared in Stormhold, she disappeared. Rumor had it that she was in fact a star and that she took her Queen Fluer and returned to the heavens. 

 

Now we readers know that this is not true…or is it.   
So next time you make a wish on the brightest star, take a second to think…could this be the two lovers…

Fin


End file.
